horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder: Part II
''Murder: Part II ''was a 2012 Autumn horror roleplay & is part of the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) Murder series]. It starred Abraelon, MelanieDiPrima Putzo, Casey Tuqiri, & the RP Tool. It follows Murder: Part I in both chronology and actuality. Plot The story picks up three-years later, Braedon, Melanie, & Cindy have moved state to a new town for college. Things seem calm again but when the murders pick up again, the survivors from the original killings give side-ways looks & glances, wondering if the killer is back - especially after one of them is killed. Synopsis Three years after the Buzzing Massacre, Cindy Hamilton, who survived the first killings, is still recieving buzzing signal phone calls. Her roommate Aisha Black does a bit of investigating on her, finding her to be quiet strange & learns of the killings before recieving the buzzing signal herself. The pair is slightly freaked out, though Cindy believes it's just a prank until the pair discovers the killer in the campus security room waiting for them, he then proceeded to kill the two girls. The next morning on the eve of spring break, Braedon Harris transfered to Columtreal University for the rest of the semester, instantly wanting to find Melanie Hart, since he was aware she moved there. He found her in Mr Knox's psychology class along with Roslyn Ross, sister to Annie Ross (a victim in the Buzzing Massacre), Cadence Freeman, and Tia Stilley. After a brief conversation, Tia bluntly informed the group of the murders the previous night. Melanie and Braedon were concerned, as Cindy was their friend, but didn't believe it had to do with the killer. After this they went for coffee, minus Tia, as Violet Stevenson and Sean Marx came to give condolences. After this, Violet and Sean met up with Tia, after initially having to run from the police they later met up with Tia's boyfriend Hunter. The four went to an empty pool, each recieving the Buzzing Signal sometime soon, & proceeded to swim a bit, Tia and Hunter exited just as Violet and Sean had sex. As they began to makeout inside another building, Tia blurted out to Hunter that she was pregnant and he ran out, immediately throwing up outside. As this was going on, the Killer attacked Tia, though she escaped. He then made his way to Violet & Sean, killing Sean and managing to let Violet escape. Tia had been walking to the pool to check on her friends and found the bloody Violet, Hunter joined them and the three fled. Tia was split up from the others as they ran back to the dorms and when they went to escape, the Killer grabbed Hunter and stabbed him. Violet ran again, this time finding Tia who's eyes had been gouged out. The Killer found the pair and threw Violet into a house, after killing Tia he climbed inside the house & proceeded to kill Violet. The next morning, Melanie and Roslyn went to see Hunter in the hospital as he'd managed to survive the attack. Roslyn informed him of Tia, Sean, and Violet's deaths as Cadence and Braedon arrived. They stayed to keep Hunter company as Melanie and Roslyn went to the Library, Melanie then decided to investigate these killings a bit. She learned of a set of killings before the Buzzing Massacre and a man who'd disappeared a year after they happened, after which she fell asleep. She then had a dream sequence, dreaming of her former best friend Annie Ross, who'd been murdered three years ago. The two in the dream ran from the killer and Annie left her a cryptic message, Melanie was awaken as the dream Killer murdered her. She awoke to Roslyn trying to wake her. The two then ran back to the hospital, Melanie informed Hunter, Cadence, and Roslyn of the link between the calls and the killings, she then informed them and Braedon of Arthur Clyde , the missing man from the killings, and the fact that the police were now sure the recent killings on campus were all commited by the same person. Braedon and Melanie were now sure the killer was back. The five of them left the hospital, Cadence decided then she wanted to go to her dorm and sleep, taking Melanie with her. They grabbed a taxi and left on a short ride as the Killer attacked, killing Cadence in the process. The next day, Roslyn found Melanie crying outside her dorm & was informed of Cadence's murder, Braedon and Hunter found their way to the girls just as a police officer visited them and said he was to escort them out of town, to safety. They agreed to go, despite Melanie having a bad feeling, and after they made it outside town the police car stopped, having trouble. Hunter offered to help and was killed by the cop, who was the killer in disguise. He went to grab Melanie but she'd seen Hunter was gone and noticed the cop now had a knife, she attacked him as Roslyn and Braedon started to run, she was grabbed by the killer, stabbed twice, and thrown away, never to be seen after this point. Braedon assumed Melanie had been killed so he attacked the Killer, though he didn't harm him other than tossing him aside & chasing after Roslyn. After confronting her in an old diner and stabbing her, Braedon began to beat the Killer with a metal barstool & knocked him unconscious before trying to help Roslyn & calling the police. The pair were escorted to the hospital as the Killer was secured by an armored car & several heavily armed guards. Alternate Ending Points Alt. Ending 1 *Hunter's dead body is shown *Melanie is found dead Alt. Ending 2 *Hunter's dead body is shown *Melanie is found alive, being saved by police Death Order #Cindy Hamilton - Head bashed in on camera #Aisha Black - Stabbed through neck & into her head by a hook #Sean Marx - Decapitated #Tia Stilley - Eyes gouged out, stabbed in the gut, & then stabbed in the top of the head #Violet Stevenson - Thrown through a window before having head smashed in & electrocuted by a TV #Taxi Driver - Impaled thru eye during car crash #Cadence Freeman - Stabbed in the gut from behind twice & throat slit #Hunter Williams - Head bashed with wrench, face smashed into car engine #Melanie Hart (Alternate Ending 1) - Previously stabbed in the gut, later bled out (Off Screen) Cast Abraelon as Braedon Harris MelanieDiPrima Putzo as Melanie Hart Annie Juran as Cindy Hamilton Casey Tuqiri as Roslyn "Lyn" Ross Lulu Malik as Cadence Freeman Melanie DiPrima as Violet Stevenson Zachmckay Resident as Hunter Williams October Amat as Sean Marx Annie Juran as Tia Stilley MelanieDiPrima Putzo as Aisha Black Annie Juran as Annie Ross RP Tool as The Killer Category:Murder Series Category:RP Pages Category:Finished